njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Eleventh Hour
| numberofepisodes= 17 | numberofdays= 19 | numberofcastaways= 24 | tribes= | filminglocation= Podyjí National Park, South Moravian Region, Czech Republic | seasonrun= July 17, 2017 – August 19, 2017 | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Eleventh Hour is the sixteenth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on July 17, 2017 and ended with the Live Reunion on August 19, 2017. It ended with Ryan B. defeating Sagar O. and David M. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-4-2 vote, with the deciding vote cast by replacement juror Liam following a 4-4-2 tie. There was no Fan Favorite award given out this season. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features twenty-four “all-star” former castaways coming back for their last chance to get into the all-winner Season 17, divided into four tribes of six. The tribes this season were Dobev, wearing red, Fulnek, wearing yellow, Lysice, wearing purple, and Zvotoky, wearing green. The tribes this season are named after places in Czech Republic. On Day 11, the tribes merged into the Jedenáct tribe, wearing blue, which means "eleven" in Czech. 50 returning players applied, 26 were cut from casting, and the remaining 24 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast of 24 was revealed on July 16, 2017, and the tribal designations were revealed on July 17, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Returning Players: Twenty-four former players returned this season for their last chance to get into the all-winner seventeenth season. For the first time in a returnee season, they were selected from a pool of applicants. * Four-Tribe Format: Eleven seasons after its first appearance in , the tribes were divided into four tribes instead of the usual two or three. It is the sixth total time that a season has featured more than the standard two tribes. This season also featured Three-Tribe Format on one occasion, following the second full tribe swap on Day 8. * Redemption Island: Returning twist from . When a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue their pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. * Double Tribal Council: On two separate occasions - Day 1 and Day 10 - two tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out. Due to the four-tribe format on Day 1, and the three-tribe format on Day 10, the challenges were still for tribal immunity but with only two tribes and one tribe winning, respectively. On Day 6, both tribes were sent to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. * Double Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Dobev, Fulnek, Lysice, and Zvotoky tribes were randomly shuffled into two new tribes of ten. The Fulnek and Zvotoky tribes were dismantled in this swap. Then on Day 8, the two tribes were randomly shuffled into three new tribes of five. The Zvotoky tribe was reintroduced in this swap. * One-Day Tribes: On Day 13, the remaining ten castaways were divided back into two tribes, just for a Double Tribal Council that day, before reverting back to a normal merged tribe. * Extra Vote: This season featured an extra vote as a prize in the Survivor: Auction challenge. It was won by Robin H. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Mike used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 6, but didn't negate any votes. Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 9, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. The Game Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 9, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. Ryan B. gave the immunity necklace to Sagar at Tribal Council. Voting Table } | | | — | | colspan=2 | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Bubba | — | | — | — | — | | | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | — | colspan=2 | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Nolan | — | | — | — | | — | — | | | | — | — | — | — | | | | — | colspan=2 | | | nowrap | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| Alan | — | | — | — | | — | — | | | | — | — | — | — | | | | — | colspan=2 | | | colspan=3 | | | |- | | align="left"| Eric | — | — | — | | — | | | — | — | — | | | — | | | | — | | colspan=2 | | colspan=4 | | | |- | | align="left"| Robin | — | — | — | | | — | — | | | | — | — | | — | | | | — | | nowrap | colspan=5 | | | |- | | align="left"| Mud | — | | — | — | — | | | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | — | | colspan=7 | | | |- | | align="left"| Brittany | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | — | — | — | — | | | | colspan=8 | | | |- | | align="left"| Riley | — | — | — | — | — | | | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan=9 | | | |- | | align="left"| Sydney | | — | | — | | — | — | | | | — | — | | — | | colspan=10 | | | |- | | align="left"| Mike | — | — | — | | | — | — | | | | — | — | | colspan=2 | colspan=10 | | | |- | | align="left"| Liam | — | — | — | — | — | | | — | — | — | | | — | | colspan=1 | colspan=10 | | | }} |- | | align="left"| Qaz | | — | | — | | — | — | | colspan=6 | colspan=14 |- | | nowrap align="left"| Ryan W. | | — | | — | — | | | — | — | — | | colspan=1 | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| Will | | — | | — | | — | — | | | | colspan=1 | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Jojo | — | — | — | | — | | colspan=4 | colspan=18 |- | | align="left"| Adam | — | — | — | | — | | | colspan=3 | colspan=18 |- | | align="left"| Ethan | — | — | — | | colspan=4 | colspan=20 |- | | align="left"| Sam | — | — | — | — | | colspan=1 | colspan=22 |- | | align="left"| Red | | — | | colspan=2 | colspan=23 |- | | align="left"| Brady | | colspan=3 | colspan=24 |- | | align="left"| Crypt | — | | colspan=1 | colspan=25 |} Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 9, therefore 3 votes against him were not counted. Due to the 4-4-2 tie between Ryan B. and Sagar, Liam, as the last person voted out before the jury, was selected to make the tiebreaker vote. He cast it for Ryan B., crowning him the Sole Survivor. Redemption Duel History Notes: * In order to remain on Redemption Island, the contestant must avoid coming in last place in each duel. Category:Seasons